1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pipe fitting and gasket assembly for conducting fluid flow.
2. Disclosure Information
Fluid conducting pipes have been available with slip fittings for a number of years. Some fittings with slip fits use an external nut to tighten a packing on the inserted pipe. This mechanism, however, requires labor and additional parts and may be awkward to install, particularly in below ground or otherwise confined spaces. Other types of slip fittings, particularly those used in applications such as drain or sewer pipes, have used slip fittings without the need for tightening a nut. For example, FIG. 2 illustrates a prior art seal in which plastic band 202 is combined with a very large elastomeric part 200. Unfortunately, the gasket or seal of FIG. 2 is quite expensive due to the need to provide this large elastomeric body.